El ángel y el Lobo blanco
by Meliza Malfoy
Summary: Publicación Autorizada by Bellatrix 2009. Cuando el mal haya sido derrotado el Salvador desaparecerá ni ángel ni demonio será y por la tierra vagará, más al aullido del lobo herido sucumbirá y solo con su amor ambos podrán regresar.


**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **Cuando el mal haya sido derrotado el Salvador desaparecerá ni ángel ni demonio será y por la tierra vagará, más al aullido del lobo herido sucumbirá y solo con su amor ambos podrán regresar.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

* * *

**El ángel y el Lobo blanco**

_Cuando el mal haya sido derrotado  
El Salvador desaparecerá  
Ni ángel ni demonio será  
Y por la tierra vagará  
Más al aullido del lobo herido sucumbirá  
Y solo con su amor ambos podrán regresar._

Caminaba debajo de los árboles, tratando de escudriñar entre los troncos, pero nunca lograba divisarlo, llevaba vagando por el Bosque Prohibido cerca de seis meses aunque a él le parecían años, su único contacto con el mundo era Hagrid, que cada día que podían verse lucía más triste por su nueva condición.

Era realmente malo, por donde se lo viese. No estaba vivo, pero tampoco muerto, divido entre dos mundos que no le aceptaban, que no podían ponerse de acuerdo sobre cuál era su destino final.

Primero estaba el cielo, y la razón de sus alas blancas en la parte alta y negras al finalizar, allí no le habían aceptado pues había causado muertes entre los Mortífagos sin contar con la muerte provocada a Voldemort.

Y en el infierno no le aceptaban porque había salvado al mundo, sin poder ponerse de acuerdo le habían enviado al Bosque en espera de su juicio final, convertido en un ángel, pero que aun sentía y sufría como un humano.

Pero últimamente algo dicho por Hagrid en un descuido le hizo desviar la atención de sí mismo. Es que parecía increíble lo que le había contado el guarda bosques. Así que desde hace unos días escudriñaba los alrededores, pero tan solo había visto a los habitantes habituales del bosque.

No había alcanzado a terminar aquella conversación con Hagrid, por lo cual estaba impaciente de que éste llegara con la noticias del mundo que estaba a solo unos kilómetros de él pero tan lejos a la vez.

Unos pasos descuidados, pero también notoriamente acostumbrados al paisaje se dejaron escuchar, el moreno impaciente se puso de pie y salió a su encuentro.

- Harry…

- Hola Hagrid –la mirada apenada del hombre a sus alas hizo que Harry las extendiera sin querer, como vio la pena en su amigo se acercó a él y le dio un golpecito en el brazo.

- No es tan malo, anda cuéntame, ¿cómo están ellos?

- Bien, han estado mejorando su actitud, ya pasean por el castillo y los he visto sonreír más a menudo, te traje algo de las cocinas –dijo el semi gigante, dejándose caer en el pasto y Harry se sentó en el tronco cercano y recibió un plato encantado de estofado.

- Eso es bueno –murmuró.

- Igual te extrañan demasiado –dijo al ver la tristeza en los ojos del moreno.

- Pues en verdad espero que se olviden pronto de mí, Hagrid, ellos merecen ser felices.

- Pues algo han avanzado, el otro día pasaron por mi cabaña a contarme que se han puesto de novios… ¿De verdad no quieres que ellos vengan a visitarte?

El moreno negó suavemente con la cabeza.

- Es mejor que piensen que estoy muerto, verme así solo les haría sentir más dolor, de hecho si no es porque me encontraste jamás me hubiese acercado a ti.

- Lo hubiese sabido igual y lo sabes –el chico sonrió sinceramente.

- Tú y tus bichejos raros –se rió el moreno.

- No te rías tanto, ahora tú también eres uno de mis bichejos raros.

- Sí, ya lo sé… Y a propósito de bichejos raros… Cuéntame más del chico mago convertido en lobo.

Hagrid se puso serio.

- Es lo que te conté, uno de los Mortífagos le lanzó un embrujo de magia oscura y lo dejó convertido en Lobo, Snape aun no descubre la cura –dijo el semigigante evasivo.

- Eso si que es raro, primero que haya algo que Snape no sepa y segundo que no haya descubierto el contra hechizo.

- Hay embrujos que funcionan con magia antigua. Y el que le lanzaron al chico es de esos. No tienen un contra hechizo común.

- Oh… –dijo el moreno pensativo – ¿Cómo supiste de él?

- Por el profesor Snape, él lo ha estado buscando para cuidar de él, pero al parecer igual que tú no ha querido que nadie se acerque. Yo me lo encontré por casualidad y supe que era él por sus ojos y el color de su pelaje.

- ¡Vaya!

- Además que no hay lobos por los alrededores de Hogwarts.

- Solo hombres lobo –dijo el moreno con un escalofrío.

Hagrid evadió de nuevo la mirada del moreno, fingiendo que se demoraba en encender el fuego, un rato después agregó.

- Estuvo unos meses lejos de aquí, los centauros no le vieron, pero hace dos noches un cervatillo apareció muerto, aunque no ha comido mucho –dijo Hagrid con pena.

- ¿Y eso es malo?

- Significa que aun no se acostumbra a su nueva vida –Harry suspiró, como él, aun no se acostumbraba a estar solo allí.

- ¿De qué color es su pelaje? ¿Negro? ¿Café? –Hagrid negó enfáticamente y luego volvió a fingir perderse en el fuego que trataba de hacer más fuerte – ¿Gris? ¿Moteado? ¿Verde con círculos rojos? –terminó preguntando divertido, mientras tomaba una cerveza de mantequilla de las que el semi gigante le había llevado.

- Es blanco perlado y sus ojos son grises.

Harry tardó unos segundos en que su mente hiciera la conexión y escupió la cerveza que tenía en la boca mientras trataba de respirar.

- ¿Malfoy?

- Que rápido hiciste la conexión –dijo Hagrid distraído, así que no vio el fuerte rubor en las mejillas del moreno.

- Es que no recuerdo a nadie más con los ojos grises en Hogwarts –se justificó el moreno – ¿Y quién le lanzó el hechizo?

- Lucius…

- ¿Su padre? –preguntó Harry horrorizado.

- Según declaró la señora Malfoy era eso o entregárselo a Greyback como amante.

Harry se estremeció.

- Dentro de los dos males Lucius escogió el que consideraba menor, y se le atravesó a Greyback para que no le diera alcance… Estaba casi irreconocible cuando le encontraron.

- ¿Encontraron?

- Muerto, el maldito de Grayback lo destrozó, por un tiempo el profesor Snape pensó que el monstruo ese le había dado alcance también al chico, por suerte los Aurores le alcanzaron antes de que lograra atraparlo.

- Demonios –fue el único comentario del moreno por un rato – ¿Cómo pueden estar seguros que es él?

Hagrid suspiró ruidosamente.

- En realidad no estamos totalmente seguros, pero creemos que es él porque no se ha ido con ningún clan o manada.

- ¿Y debería unirse?

- Cuando se acostumbre a su destino debería hacerlo –dijo el semigigante.

- Deber ser horrible para él –reflexionó el moreno recordando la nívea y suave piel que había vislumbrado un tiempo atrás cuando sin querer le había visto en las duchas. Malfoy era un chico acostumbrado a la buena vida, mal podía acostumbrarse a ser un lobo y ver por él mismo –Si apenas ha comido… ¿Crees que esté muerto ahora?

- Te has vuelto muy sombrío, te dije que había cazado hace poco. En fin, ya debo irme, Harry, trataré de venir pronto.

- Está bien, Hagrid, gracias por las provisiones –dijo guardando la mayoría en una mochila encantada, pero dejó en un plato un trozo de carne asada.

- ¿Y eso? –preguntó el semigigante indicando el plato.

- Por si alguien más tiene hambre –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Harry vio como el guardabosques echaba una mirada incisiva a su alrededor, luego suspiraba suavemente.

- No creo que ande por estos lugares, debe estar más al norte, cerca del río donde hay agua fresca –dijo como al descuido.

- Siguiendo el manantial llegaría al río, ¿cierto?

- Sí, ¿por qué la pregunta?

- Por nada, tal vez algún día de estos me apetezca darme una zambullida –hizo una mueca –Aunque estas cosas no creo que me lo permitan.

- Seguro que sí, sino los patos no podrían zambullirse, ¿no crees?

Harry se echó a reír alegremente.

- Rebajado al nivel de un pato –Hagrid también se rió y luego haciendo un gesto con la mano se despidió.

- Más al norte… –dijo pensativo oteando los alrededores – ¿Qué más da un lugar que otro? –y metiendo lo poco que tenía en la mochila comenzó a seguir el hilo de aguas del manantial rumbo al norte.

Hagrid se dejó caer en la silla recibiendo el vaso con whisky de fuego que Severus Snape le tendía.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido?

- Espero que en estos momentos Harry ya esté en camino hacia el sitio de caza de tu lobo –dijo el hombre bebiéndose de un trago el licor.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Casi totalmente… Ha adivinado casi en seguida de quién le hablaba.

- Siempre estaban mirándose –masculló el severo profesor, tomando un sorbo de su copa.

- Ahora depende todo de que tu lobo no se ponga demasiado arisco, ya conocemos su orgullo.

- Maldito sea Lucius por mimarlo tanto… Aunque yo también tengo algo de culpa, pero confío en que Potter sepa ganárselo, al menos siempre hubo conexión entre ellos, no fueron jamás indiferentes el uno con el otro, eso puede que ayude.

- ¿No sería mejor decírselos y ya? –apuntó Hagrid echando una mirada por la ventana hacia el Bosque Prohibido.

- No, definitivamente no. Es lo malo con Trelawney, nunca predice los finales, solo el modo en que pueden pasar las cosas. Y conociendo a ese par si se lo decimos saldrán huyendo cada cual por su lado y ya no habrá esperanzas para ninguno de los dos.

- Pero es poco factible que ahora se entiendan –dijo Hagrid sirviéndose otro poco de licor –Si no pudieron comunicarse antes dudo que puedan hacerlo con tu chico convertido en lobo, ¿no crees?

- No lo sé, confío en que Trelawney le haya apuntado con la maldita profecía, ya sea para bien o para mal.

- Sí, lo entiendo. Cualquier cosa que sea será mejor que verlos sufriendo allí solos y aislados.

- Que se queden o que mueran, pero que no sigan en esa soledad –apuntó Severus y los dos hombres se quedaron observando por la ventana lo que se veía del Bosque Prohibido.

Los ojos grises observaron curiosos detrás del matorral en que se encontraba agazapado. Cuando había sentido las fuertes pisadas no había podido evitar pensar quién era el estúpido que se adentraba en el Bosque Prohibido y encima producía tanto ruido que ya todas las criaturas del bosque sabrían de su presencia.

Pero al ir a curiosear había visto las amplias espaldas con las grandes alas que llegaban hasta media pierna y abrió los ojos de un palmo. Había escuchado hablar de esos seres míticos pero jamás pensó que habían existido alguna vez y mucho menos que podría ver alguno.

Le siguió con sumo sigilo, esperaba poder comprobar por sí mismo si eran tan hermosos como contaban las leyendas. El lobo frunció el ceño un poco al ver que se dirigía hacia el río, la zona que había establecido como su zona de casa, pero tampoco es que le importara mucho, seguía provocándole nauseas la carne cruda y el olor a sangre. Si no fuera por los instintos del animal en que se había convertido seguro ya habría muerto hace mucho.

Se detuvo escondiéndose detrás de ese arbusto cuando la criatura lo hizo inspeccionando el lugar. Le vio dejar una mochila, que por alguna razón le parecía familiar, en el suelo. De esta se escapaba un apetitoso olor a carne asada. Se pasó la rasposa lengua por todo el contorno de su hocico incluso alcanzado los mofletes antes de escuchar a su estomago rugir de hambre ante el delicioso aroma que estaba volviendo loca a su nariz.

Se recostó en el suelo apoyando su cabeza sobre las patas delanteras y con las orejas gachas tratando de dominar el instinto de saltar sobre su presa de una vez. La criatura se apartó un poco de la mochila juntando algunos maderos, seguramente para prender fuego, fue cuando el sensual aroma anuló cualquier otro pensamiento coherente y siguió a la criatura que se movía con gracia y soltura.

Draco había vivido en esos meses con diferentes manadas, quedándose apenas los días suficientes para aprender de ellas. Y había visto un par de veces cuando el Lobo sentía el llamado de su pareja. Los Lobos tenían una pareja fija para toda la vida mientras ambos siguieran con vida.

Antes no había entendido lo que los Lobos buscaban o lo que emitían, pero el aroma de aquel ángel lo llamaba irremisiblemente. Y se preguntaba por qué él, ¿por qué no un lobo como era ahora su situación?

Se movió lentamente, siguiendo el camino en medio de los matorrales hasta situarse frente a la criatura, sus ojos grises se entornaron al descubrir que el maravilloso ser no era otro que Potter, ¿pero qué había hecho para ser convertido en un ángel caído?

Observó sus ojos, no llevaba las gafas y sus ojos brillantes cual joyas le dejaron sin aliento durante unos segundos, las esmeraldas oteaban alrededor como buscando algo, así que Draco se pegó más a la tierra.

El torso desnudo se veía más amplio de lo que él recordaba, su cintura se había afinado y sus esculturales piernas largas y torneadas que podía apreciarse gracias al apretado y apitillado jeans que llevaba puesto le hacían desear verse rodeado por ellas. Sacudió un momento al notar sus incoherentes pensamientos ya que él ahora era un lobo.

Se quedó sin aliento cuando la criatura comenzó a desatar sus botas, sus orejas se alzaron en expectativa y siguió los movimientos del chico, jadeó cuando los jeans fueron retirados y el chico quedó solo en un bóxer.

Le vio abrir la mochila, sacar un plato de hierro enlozado y poner un gran trozo de carne asada sobre él, lo depositarlo en una roca y luego se dirigirse hacia el río. Las alas le impidieron al Lobo ver el trasero del chico cuando éste se quitó la prenda de ropa interior y solo escuchó el sonido que hizo el agua cuando se zambulló en ella y su gemido de placer.

Su estómago pronto le hizo volver su atención a la comida muy cerca de él. Ladeó su enorme cabeza pensando en qué significaba aquello. Se acercó con cautela olfateando con cuidado en busca de alguna trampa. Un chillido se escuchó desde el cielo y el Lobo gruñó por lo bajo al ver amenazado su botín.

Antes de que el Búho Real pudiera cernirse sobre la carne Draco dio un salto y se apoderó del trozo retrocediendo inmediatamente a los arbustos. Tenía una contradicción en su interior sus instintos le hacían rechazar la carne cocida pero sus recuerdos de cuando era un humano le hacían saborearla con deleite. Se sintió adormecido cuando hubo terminado de comer el trozo de carne, hace tiempo que no probaba bocados tan grandes y eso pareció ser suficiente para calmar toda el hambre que había sentido por meses.

Estaba dormitando cuando el fuerte batir de alas se sintió demasiado cerca de él y una lluvia de finas gotitas cristalinas cayeron sobre su pelaje. Abrió los ojos e instintivamente mostró los dientes mientras sus orejas trataban de captar los sonidos más pequeños.

La criatura estaba a pocos metros de él batiendo sus alas para aligerar el peso del agua. Siguió con ojos hipnotizados el desfile de gotitas que iban deslizándose por el esbelto cuerpo, empezando en su rostro que lucía más hermoso ahora sonrosado por el hecho de haber nadado, siguiendo por el torso musculoso y perdiéndose por un camino de vellos oscuros hasta perderse en la intimidad que lucía bajo una mata de rizos que coronaban su masculinidad.

Una maldición hizo que desviara su mirada hacia el rostro del chico que oteaba el cielo con ojos brillantes de rabia.

- Maldito búho del demonio, no era para ti, maldición –se quejó el moreno que luego sacó una gruesa toalla de la mochila y procedió a secarse y vestirse con solo un pantalón corto, el Lobo le vio sacar algo y lanzar un hechizo para agrandar aquello hasta convertirlo en un carcaj con flechas y un arco. Le vio acomodar la mochila y dejarla protegida aprisionándola con dos rocas. Luego le vio adentrarse en lo más profundo de los árboles.

Draco pensó en seguirlo pero se sentía perezoso después de la comida ingerida y reflexionando que el hermoso ángel debía regresar allí por sus cosas se decidió a desquitar el sueño que también le había sido esquivo todos esos meses. Se acomodó entre los arbustos, cerró los ojos y haciéndose un ovillo se durmió felizmente.

No sabía cuánto llevaba durmiendo, lo que sí sabía es que debió ser mucho, porque su olfato le estaba llevando a su cerebro el delicioso aroma de carne asándose y de grasa quemándose al fuego. Levantó la cabeza lánguidamente y buscó con la mirada la fuente de la delicia que aspiraba.

Un fuego se alzaba cerca de la roca que antes había usado el moreno para poner el plato, este apoyaba su espalda en ella mientras comía la carne acompañada con algo que parecía ensaladas. El Lobo arrugó la nariz asqueado por sus instintos, pero el humano dentro de él casi podía saborearlas. Apoyó el hocico en sus patas y contempló con anhelo como comía el chico.

Sentía también mucha sed pero no podía arriesgarse a ir hasta el río porque la orilla estaba despejada y le vería fácilmente.

Tras lo que le parecieron horas y cuando su estómago ya estaba rugiendo de nuevo de hambre vio al moreno levantarse, poner casi toda la carne del cervatillo en lo que parecía una olla herméticamente cerrada y dejar un buen trozo de carne asada en el plato, pero esta vez lo dejó en el suelo muy cerca de la fogata.

El Lobo dentro de él saltó ante la sensación de peligro que había en esa extraña actitud del moreno. Si ya había comido y bebido, ¿por qué dejaba ese trozo aparte y no lo guardaba con el resto? ¿Lo dejaba allí para alguien más?

Le vio otear los alrededores y lanzar un sonoro suspiro.

- ¿Dónde mierda estarás? –la voz del moreno le hizo agachar las orejas y tensarse, ¿a quién mierda esperaba? –El río es muy largo tal vez tu territorio de caza esté más al sur. Joder –el moreno se dejó caer al lado del fuego, le lanzó dos leños más y se acomodó para dormir.

El Lobo no se movió, petrificado. ¿Cabía la posibilidad de que Potter supiera de él y le buscara?

Observó cuidadosamente al moreno, hasta que el sonido de su respiración acompasada y el lento subir y bajar de su tórax le indicaron que dormía ya profundamente. Se fue acercando cautelosamente y sacó el trozo de carne cuidando de no quemarse, se lo comió allí mismo mientras observaba al moreno en su pacífico sueño.

Luego se dirigió al río para saciar su sed.

- Buenas noches, Draco –la voz hizo que saltara poniéndose a una distancia segura, el Lobo dentro de él gruñó amenazante hacia la criatura parada demasiado cerca de él enseñándole los dientes. Más la conciencia humana se estremeció de algo muy parecido a los sollozos al ser reconocido, anhelaba tanto sentirse él mismo, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía en alerta, aun recordaba que él y Potter habían sido Némesis por naturaleza.

Deslizó su mirada acerada por la figura del chico y contempló los delicados pies descalzos, tal vez por eso no le había escuchado acercarse.

- Pensé que cazabas lejos de aquí o simplemente no te dejabas ver –el chico moreno contemplaba al Lobo con calma, pero no sin cierto temor de ser atacado, no sabía cuanto de humano quedaba aun dentro de él.

Bien, Potter sabía con quién estaba tratando, ya no le cabía duda, ¿pero qué estaba persiguiendo? ¿Cobrarse las peleas del Colegio?

Tenía claro que en una pelea él saldría mal parado, pues Potter contaba con la protección de los de su estirpe y el gran poder de sus alas y él estaba maltrecho por la mala alimentación que había tenido esos meses.

Un movimiento detuvo sus pensamientos y volvió a poner sus cinco sentidos en la criatura, se estaba acercando lentamente. Instintivamente agachó las orejas y dobló un poco sus patas delanteras, vio la mano venir y cerró los ojos esperando el golpe.

Una mano cálida se posó en su moflete derecho acariciándole suavemente.

- ¿Qué pasa? –la voz del ángel sonaba cálida en sus oídos, dulce como una droga – No debes tener miedo –dijo al sentirle temblar –Ya sé que todos aquí me tienen miedo, pero sería incapaz de lastimarte.

El Lobo gimoteó cuando la caricia se extendió hacia el pelaje de su cabeza.

- Llevo días buscándote por el bosque sin poder encontrarte

El Lobo se movió y le dio un lametón en la mano, luego alzó sus ojos grises hacia la criatura para ver unos ojos verdes brillantes de ternura y reconocimiento.

- Soy Harry Potter, Draco… No sé si merezco tu caricia en tu opinión.

Otro breve y tímido lametón a su mano hizo sonreír de nuevo al ángel que se arrodilló frente al Lobo tomando la cabeza entre sus manos y acercando el rostro a ella ya sin miedo.

- Lamento mucho que estés así.

El Lobo trató de desviar la mirada pero Harry le sostuvo la cabeza con fuerza.

- No debes tener vergüenza, mírame a mí, estamos jodidos los dos –dijo tratando de parecer divertido – ¿Qué te parece si te acercas al fuego? La noche estará helada y tu compañía tal vez ayude a que pueda dormir al menos una noche.

Harry se puso en pie lentamente y comenzó a caminar de espaldas al Lobo, al llegar al lado del fuego volteó para ver al Lobo indeciso en la orilla del río. Antes de darse cuenta el lobo había saltado hacia los matorrales perdiéndose de nuevo en la espesura del bosque.

El Ángel suspiró con tristeza, se sentó en el suelo y enroscó sus alas alrededor de su torso y se recostó en el mullido césped, cerró los ojos y trató de dormir para descansar. Lo logró a medias, pues unos ojos grises tristes le persiguieron.

Harry despertó al sentir una húmeda lengua lamiendo su mejilla. Abrió los ojos lentamente para ver al Lobo blanco a su lado, se incorporó lentamente para no asustarle, sabía que Draco debía conocer su actual naturaleza y no quería que volviera a irse.

Se sorprendió mucho al ver la cola moviéndose alegremente y siguió la mirada del Lobo, junto a él había un montón de huevos y un pequeño cervatillo. El Lobo había ido de caza para él.

- Supongo que nos has traído el desayuno, ¿no? ¿Dónde los habrás encontrado? Joder, moría por comer huevos con bacón, Hagrid se olvida a veces de traerme estas cosas –dijo el moreno rebuscando en su mochila.

El Lobo se apartó un poco, pero parecía ansioso. El Ángel sacó una sartén, que puso sobre el fuego tras echarle unos leños para reavivarlo y luego sacó un trozo grande de bacón y lo fue cortando en tiras y tirándolo sobre la sartén, pronto empezó a crepitar y a esparcirse el delicioso aroma.

Draco pasó su lengua alrededor de su hocico, sintiendo como su lado humano estaba más fuerte que el del Lobo, porque su estomago se sentía lleno de mariposas esperando para probar el festín que iba a tener, había sido una excelente idea probar si el moreno le cocinaría los huevos y el detalle del bacón le agregaba más ansias por comer pronto.

Cuando el moreno empezó a cascar los huevos y echarlos a la sartén, gruñó de ansiedad, Harry lo miró divertido y estiró su mano para acariciarle el pelaje de la cabeza.

- Estoy tan ansioso como tú –dijo el moreno y luego retiró su mano para comenzar a revolver –Joder, ¿no es bueno poder comerlos después de tanto tiempo? –dijo lamiéndose los labios al igual que lo había hecho el Lobo. Draco gruñó en respuesta.

_Profesor Snape  
Esta mañana me he encontrado por fin con Firenze y logré sacar alguna respuesta coherente y no todo el rosario de estupideces sobre estrellas, conjunciones de planetas en casas astrales y toda la monserga inútil que suelen expresar.  
No les hemos visto a ninguno de los dos en dos meses porque están juntos desde esa noche. Se mueven constantemente a través del bosque sin detenerse mucho en un sitio determinado y son ellos los que se llevan las provisiones.  
Firenze dice que el Lobo se ve totalmente recuperado ya que se alimenta bien ahora y que Harry irradia más poderío y ya no parece triste, ¿cree que sea buena señal?  
En todo caso Firenze dice que estará pendiente de ellos, pero que no deberíamos preocuparnos, pues se cuidan uno al otro y hacen todo juntos, sin separarse.  
Le espero esta noche para nuestra cerveza habitual.  
Hagrid  
_  
Severus dejó el pergamino sobre el escritorio dejando escapar un audible suspiro de alivio, él y el guarda bosques se habían llevado todo ese tiempo haciendo especulaciones de lo que estaría pasando con ellos, y sobre todo rogando porque el Lobo siguiera con vida y preguntándose dónde se habría metido el Ángel.

Al menos ya estaban juntos y parecían estar entendiéndose mejor de lo que esperaba, suponía que el más arisco sería su ahijado que estaba más acostumbrado a pasar tiempo solo. Volvió a suspirar, estaba dolido, el Lobo debía haberse sentido muy solo para ceder tan rápidamente.

La última vez que vio a Potter escondido éste parecía igual que siempre, pero los seis meses que llevaba viviendo aislado parecía estar destruyéndolo moralmente. No quería ni imaginar a Draco que llevaba mucho más tiempo vagando por los bosques en solitario y sin apenas casi alimentarse.

Se acercó a la ventana hechizada de su despacho que había hecho instalar para poder vigilar los lindes del Bosque prohibido, rogando porque se cumpliese para bien la profecía que pendía como una espada de Damocles sobre sus esperanzas de recuperar a su niño amado, a su pequeño rubio, aunque fuese traído de vuelta en los brazos del Gryffindor.

Despertó acurrucado contra la sedosa piel del Lobo que le hacía sentirse calientito en aquella fría mañana de otoño. Pronto empezaría a caldearse un poco al transcurrir el día, las primeras señales de que llegaría pronto la primavera se estaban dando. Abrió los ojos y vio que el fuego aún ardía.

Pasó un brazo por encima del lobo apretándose contra su costado, aun era temprano al parecer y no tenía ganas de levantarse ni aunque fuese para reanimar el fuego y que éste caldera la cueva que habían elegido para pasar el invierno.

Llevaban ya cinco meses juntos y habían explorado el Bosque Prohibido al completo maravillándose de los secretos que escondía. Algunas veces también habían salido fuera de sus lindes cuidándose de no ser vistos ni por muggles ni por magos. Ninguno de los dos quería ser atrapado.

Harry escondió su cara entre el pelaje del Lobo que lucía brillante y suave gracias a sus cuidados y a la buena alimentación de que ahora gozaba. Harry estaba satisfecho con lo que habían avanzado en su relación, había aprendido a descifrar los pequeños cambios que hacía Draco en sus gruñidos, en sus aullidos o gimoteos. Y Draco había sido cada vez menos arisco y más paciente con él, proveyéndoles de caza abundante.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta en qué momento habían empezado a dormir abrazados, prácticamente uno encima del otro y a hacer todo juntos, desde bañarse hasta mirar las puestas de sol o espiar a sus amigos cuando se escurrían hacia los lindes del bosque. Draco extrañaba a los suyos tanto como él, pero gimoteaba abatido cuando veía a lo lejos al profesor de Pociones paseando por los jardines de Hogwarts.

A la tercera vez que el Lobo había divisado a Snape y se había puesto a gimotear nostálgico tuvieron su única pelea seria. Hasta que Harry tuvo que admitir que eran celos, feroces y abrasadores que lo mantuvieron alejado del Lobo un par de días, hasta que éste le buscó y se acurrucó contra él.

Harry hubiese querido rechazarlo y alejarlo de él, pero el Lobo gimoteó triste sin despegar sus ojos grises de los suyos, así que al final había terminado abrazándolo y susurrándole.

- Me he puesto celoso, soy un bobo.

El Lobo le miró con esos ojazos grises tan expresivos, en aquellos momentos habían brillado extrañados.

- ¿Amas a Snape?

El Lobo había gruñido en aprobación y Harry había resoplado disgustado

- Entiendo –había dicho tratando de no sonar tan enojado como se sentía, pero el Lobo se había levantado presto y como pudo dibujó una "P" en el suelo de arenisca en que se encontraban en ese momento.

- ¿Profesor? –el Lobo gruñó y meneó su cabeza negando – ¿Amante? –el lobo gruñó enojado –De acuerdo, no empieza con "P", solo quería asegurarme, ¿se trata de algún tipo de filiación familiar? –el Lobo gruñó afirmativamente – ¿Padre? ¿Lo amas como a un padre? –la afirmación fue seguida de un gruñido indeciso – ¿Padrino? ¿Snape es tu padrino?

El lobo dio unos saltitos mostrando su felicidad por haber sido entendido tan rápido y Harry dejó escapar un suspiro casi imperceptible de alivio, aun cuando hasta el día de hoy no entendía por qué le había causado tantos celos aquello.

Sintió como el Lobo se removía bajo su abrazo y Harry extendió su ala para abrazarlo con ella también. El Lobo cambió de posición quedando de frente al moreno y lamió la cara de Harry.

- Buenos días a ti también, Draco –sonrió el moreno depositando un suave beso en la nariz del Lobo que gimoteó de felicidad – ¿Quieres que prepare el desayuno ya?

El Lobo gruñó con desaprobación y se movió para empujar a Harry hasta que éste quedó de espaldas sobre la gruesa capa de mantas transformadas que usaban como cama, luego recostó su cabeza en el pecho del moreno y pasó su pata por sobre su estomago. Harry sonrió abiertamente y levantó su mano para acariciar suavemente el espinazo del Lobo, una de las cosas que había descubierto de éste es que era un mimoso y le gustaba que le hicieran cariño, cosa que le encantaba a Harry hacer, lo mimaba con caricias y con sus comidas preferidas y con muchos besos en su nariz.

A Harry siempre le había gustado la respingona nariz del rubio y la extrañaba mucho. El Lobo se dejaba querer sin remilgos, pero también brindaba sus juguetonas caricias de Lobo sin restricciones y ambos se habían acostumbrado tanto a ellas que ahora eran totalmente naturales entre ellos. Harry rió divertido cuando un pequeño mordisco lo sacó de sus reflexiones, el Lobo pedía más caricias.

Se giró bruscamente y con su fuerza hizo que el Lobo quedara despatarrado apoyado su espinazo contra el lío de mantas, Harry sujetó sus patas a los lados de la cabeza.

- No muerdas –dijo divertido –Solo gruñe.

Le soltó suavemente, acarició la zona del estomago del animal haciendo pequeñas cosquillas. El Lobo se quedó quieto y recompensó al Ángel con pequeñas lamidas en su cuello.

La descarga eléctrica que sintió el moreno hizo que se quedara quieto y se mordiera los labios para evitar el gemido de placer que quiso escapar de sus labios.

Sintió su entrepierna despertar como no le sucedía desde que había despertado convertido en eso, su desconcierto duró apenas unos segundos antes de apartarse del Lobo tras darle unas palmaditas en uno de sus flancos.

- Me ha dado hambre, voy a prepararte el desayuno y más tarde iremos a pescar para la cena.

El Lobo inmediatamente se puso en pie de un salto y caminó hacia la mochila que el moreno abría precipitadamente mientras trataba de alejar su mente de cualquier pensamiento para que su erección bajara, antes de que el Lobo se diera cuenta de ella.

Olfateó la mochila intentando adivinar como cada mañana lo que el chico moreno prepararía para ambos, pero un dulce aroma eclipsó todos los otros. Y ese aroma provenía de Harry, su Lobo interno aulló de placer y su parte humana no alcanzaba a captar de qué se trataba todo aquello hasta que vio el bulto en los pantalones del moreno.

La tensión en ambos se hizo palpable en el aire como si fuera algo casi físico, el Lobo retrocedió consternado al sentir su propia excitación, gruñó y luego escapó de allí confundido.

- Mierda –susurró el moreno soltando la mochila. Sin pensárselo mucho se quitó la ropa y se auto satisfació con movimientos rápidos y precisos hasta desencadenar su orgasmo cayendo aturdido sobre las pieles y gimiendo el nombre del Lobo entre sollozos.

Cuando se hubo recuperado un poco alcanzó su varita y limpió el desastre, se vistió con desgana y con movimientos lentos comenzó a preparar el desayuno para ambos con la esperanza de que el olor llegara hasta el Lobo y lo trajera de vuelta.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Draco apareció en la entrada de la cueva con el pelaje húmedo y mirando indeciso hacía el Ángel. Gris y verde chocaron por minutos interminables, hasta que la voz del moreno rompió el silencio de la cueva.

- Ven aquí –susurró con dulzura y Draco avanzó hasta ponerse a su lado y darle un lametón tímido en la cara. Harry dejó escapar un suspiro y volvió a enfrentar la mirada gris –Esto es solo otro paso, Draco –el Lobo gimoteó e intentó retroceder, pero el chico agarró el pelaje de su cuello y lo atrajo de nuevo a su lado –Lo solucionaremos como lo hemos hecho antes, era inevitable, tú me gustabas desde el colegio y el afecto entre nosotros ha ido creciendo rápidamente. Nuestros sentimientos humanos laten fuertemente dentro de nosotros y se olvidan que ahora somos Criaturas Mágicas de distinta especie, pero esto no debe separarnos, ¿de acuerdo? Ya no podría vivir sin ti y sabes que no puedo morir, me dejarías devastado y tú también pronto morirías de hambre y soledad.

La mirada gris se notaba triste y pensativa, pero Harry sonrió cuando el Lobo avanzó y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho gimoteando, pidiendo un mimo que seguramente necesitaba tanto como lo hacía él.

Maldita guerra que los había derribado, dejándolos tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez.

Severus Snape caminó presuroso al encuentro del centauro que se encontraba acompañado de Hagrid en los lindes del Bosque Prohibido.

- ¿Están bien? –preguntó sin poder disimular el jadeo de cansancio al ir a los lindes del Bosque Prohubido corriendo tras recibir la nota de Hagrid.

- Tranquilo, profesor Snape –le dijo el centauro con voz sedosa –Ellos están bien.

- Gracias a Merlín –dijo el profesor limpiando las gotitas de sudor que perlaban su frente.

- Las estrellas comienzan a moverse y los planetas se alinean de forma espectacular este año –Severus contuvo las ganas de gritar y apretó los puños tratando de no impacientarse –Hispen regidor de la Constelación del Dragón y que es el Ángel de la Amable Ciencia del Silencio ha emitido su juicio y cobijado en sus brazos a "Draco", la estrella que debe cuidar y mimar. Hispen ahora está en espera de emitir su juicio final, ya que como sabéis su nombre en hebreo es "Silencio ante la duda".

Severus esperó a que el maldito Centauro de mierda continuara, pero éste tenía la mirada perdida en el cielo cuajado de estrellas. Su escasa paciencia estaba al límite y aun más al ver la cara de bobo que había puesto Hagrid mientras apretaba nerviosamente su abrigo de pieles de comadreja.

El profesor desvió de nuevo su atención al Centauro que seguía inmóvil oteando el cielo. Después de casi veinte minutos de silencio que a él le parecieron horas dijo entre dientes tratando de no mostrar su irritación abiertamente, después de todo ellos no podían encontrarles y la única fuente de noticias de que disponían era el maldito bichejo frente a ellos.

- ¿Y eso en idioma de los idiotas mortales qué significa? –el Centauro le miró un segundo y luego regresó su vista hacia las estrellas por diez minutos más. El rostro del profesor enrojecía eventualmente pasando por todos los tonos y su varita amenazaba con romperse por la tensión descargada sobre ella, al fin el Centauro bajó la mirada nuevamente.

- Hispen rige la Constelación del Dragón, pero jamás había abrazado antes en la historia a Draco.

- De acuerdo, ya lo tengo claro –dijo con impaciencia.

- Han entrado en celo, llevan ya una semana en el juego –dijo por fin y Severus pudo soltar el aire que estaba reteniendo.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Completamente. Se han adelantado al ciclo lunar y no han esperado a que se produjera el Equinoccio que trae consigo la Primavera –se detuvo un momento y Severus rechinó los dientes de impaciencia apenas contenida –El aroma de su celo flota por el bosque como peste haciendo que las Criaturas Mágicas que le habitamos nos encendamos ante el flujo de sus emisiones, pero como el resto de nosotros aun no entraremos al período de celo sino hasta que se produzca la llegada del Equinoccio la noche del veintiuno de Marzo trayéndonos la primavera, podemos sentirles y olerles claramente y eso no parará hasta que su aroma se confunda con el resto de aromas de las demás Criaturas Mágicas.

A Severus le importaba un cuerno el resto de bichejos idiotas que habitaban el puto Bosque y mucho menos le importaba si andaban calientes o incómodos con el celo de sus chicos.

- ¿Lo han consumado?

- Hispen está a la espera de decidir su juicio final. La decisión es suya no del Lobo.

- ¿Eso qué significa? –preguntó exasperado.

- Eso no me es permitido revelarlo, pertenece a la intimidad de Hispen y de su pareja el Lobo cuyo nombre es el de la estrella Draco. Pero no, aun no lo han consumado.

- Mierda, ¿o sea que la decisión es de Potter? Con lo puritano que es el maldito Gryffindor –gruñó desesperado el Pocionista

- Su celo es fuerte, como dije llena el bosque como peste abrasadora, creo que es cuestión de tiempo que ellos se apareen –dijo Firenze por fin hablando claro –Lo único que te queda, humano, es encerrar esa impaciencia tuya. Las Criaturas Mágicas tenemos nuestros propios tiempos y no actuamos por impulsos provocados por la calentura de un momento. Hispen sabe que los Lobos solo llegan a tener una pareja a lo largo de su vida, no herirá a su estrella a sabiendas de que puede marcarle de por vida.

- No puedes saber lo que Potter piensa –masculló enojado el profesor – ¿O acaso lo has leído en tus malditas estrellas?

- Como dije, son códigos que manejamos las Criaturas Mágicas, que tu entendimiento humano no pueda verlos por tu condición inferior y tu mente doblegada por las tonterías de tu vida diaria no significa que estos no existan. Hay cosas que no pueden ser dimensionadas por ojos tan ciegos como los vuestros –dijo el Centauro con toda calma –Te haré saber si hay algún cambio –y con esto se perdió en la espesura del bosque.

Severus escondió su rostro entre sus palmas abiertas tratando de controlar su agitado estado de ánimo. Sentía unas horribles ganas de echarse a llorar como un crío. Estaban tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de que la Profecía de la estúpida bruja se cumpliera por fin. Llevaban meses esperando y la tensión había ido en aumento haciéndole perder el control de sus nervios cada vez más seguido.

Aspiró una bocanada de aire y luego logró murmurar.

- Necesito algo fuerte, Hagrid –dijo volviendo a clavar su mirada en la espesura del bosque.

- En mi cabaña tengo Whisky de Fuego, profesor –dijo un balbuceante Hagrid. El guarda bosques siguió al Pocionista cuando éste logró apartar la mirada del Bosque Prohibido y echar a andar rumbo a la cabaña del semigigante – ¿Cree que estarán bien y de vuelta con nosotros?

- Como dijo el maldito y petulante bichejo de mierda solo nos queda esperar –dijo Severus con voz cansada.

Harry se dejó caer sobre la pila de mantas con aire cansado y pensativo.

Hacía poco menos de tres semanas que su vida junto al Lobo había adquirido una nueva dinámica que a veces los dejaba agotados físicamente, pero con la confianza creciendo entre ellos.

Despertaban cada mañana abrazados y con unas erecciones de campeonato. El lobo se escabullía rápidamente de la cueva y él se desfogaba como mejor podía preguntándose dónde iría a parar todo aquello.

Durante el resto del día todo adquiría un tinte de normalidad entre ellos sin acordarse mucho del asunto, haciendo las cosas que normalmente venían haciendo desde que se habían encontrado.

Pero aquel día estaba siendo una verdadera pesadilla para ambos. Habían tenido que separarse al menos seis veces y apenas si había pasado el medio día. Harry se levantó y salió de la cueva para refrescarse un poco, oteó por si veía al Lobo en alguna parte, pero éste usualmente trataba de poner más distancia que él, así que no lo divisó por ninguna parte, suspiró pensando a dónde escaparía su Lobo en aquellas ocasiones.

Se dirigió de nuevo hacia la cueva y reavivó el fuego que había encendido aquella mañana para calentar la carne y preparar un té.

El Lobo apareció poco después, pero parecía más inquieto de lo que se había marchado y evitaba completamente la mirada del moreno.

- No hemos tenido un buen día, ¿eh? –dijo el moreno con un suspiro. El Lobo gimoteó suavemente y se acercó a él para darle un lametón cariñoso en la mano –Lo sé, yo también te quiero –dijo acariciando el suave y blanco pelaje –Vamos a comer, luego podemos ir a dar un paseo y quizás buscar un poco de fruta.

Aquel día parecía distinto a los demás, Harry no podía evitar pensarlo mientras veía al Lobo comer con desgano, se sentía como algo flotando en el aire que les afectaba directamente y con más fuerza que otros días.

Después de terminar de comer y de poner a buen resguardo las provisiones salieron a darse un chapuzón en el río que enfrió un poco los ánimos y les divirtió durante un par de horas. Pero al empezar el paseo ambos se dieron cuenta que esa no había sido una buena idea precisamente.

Las criaturas mágicas parecían desbordadas de pasión por donde mirasen. Harry no podía evitar ruborizarse al toparse con ellas haciendo el amor como si no hubiera un mañana y donde les pillasen las ganas. Miró de reojo al Lobo que gimoteaba con los pelos de la nuca erizados y mantenía las orejas gachas y la vista clavada en el suelo.

"Equinoccio de Primavera, maldita sea", pensó el moreno y sabía que el Lobo pensaba lo mismo, ¿cómo se le había pasado por alto?

- Es mejor que regresemos a casa –dijo casi en un murmullo y dio la vuelta, el Lobo no le siguió.

Harry tras dar unos pasos se volvió hacia el Lobo y le vio indeciso al escuchar a lo lejos el aullido de una manada de lobos que seguramente estaban en pleno apareo. Harry sintió como se le congelaba el pecho.

- Ve y haz lo que tengas que hacer, al fin y al cabo no me importa –huyó de allí y apenas se vio solo de nuevo en la cueva dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran de sus ojos, ¿por qué mierda tenían que pasarle esas cosas a él? Maldito Equinoccio y maldita época de celo.

¿Por qué mierda no le habían convertido en un Lobo?

Se aovilló en las mantas y se cobijó con sus propias alas y trató de despejar su mente. Los olores del celo y de las plantas floreciendo en todo su esplendor lo tenían mareado, el dolor en el pecho aumentó aun más.

El ruido de una ramita quebrándose lo puso en alerta, pronto sintió el particular olor del Lobo en celo y como el cuerpo de éste se recostaba sobre la fina hierba a la entrada de la cueva. A su pesar sonrió, se limpió las lágrimas y por fin pudo quedarse dormido rogando porque el maldito período pasara pronto.

Harry despertó jadeante y bañado en una fina capa de sudor tras el sueño tan vivido que había tenido. Se desperezó lentamente desentumeciendo los agarrotados músculos y maldiciendo de lo lindo por la dura erección que le habían dejado las imágenes.

Caminó hasta la entrada de la cueva y oteó los alrededores, pero no divisó lo que buscaba. Aspiró una gran bocanada de aire, separando en su mente los distintos aromas, buscando el de su compañero entre ellos, se hallaba un poco lejos pero no tanto como habría esperado, dio un suspiro de alivio dejando escapar el aire, se dirigió al río donde se desnudó rápidamente y se sumergió en las frescas aguas y se restregó el cuerpo con vigor intentando hacer desaparecer el intenso deseo.

Siguió maldiciendo a todo el puto universo mientras se secaba totalmente y se recostó en el lío de mantas aun desnudo, abrió las piernas flexionándolas un poco y comenzó a acariciarse tratando de no gemir muy fuerte, el Lobo tenía un oído agudo y sabía perfectamente que además su olor le llegaría a él de la misma manera como él percibía el suyo.

Sintió el casi inaudible sonido de pequeñísimas ramitas quebrándose anunciando la llegada del Lobo, cerró los ojos con abandono y no se movió de su posición ni dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

La respiración caliente que azotó sus genitales hizo que gimiera con fuerza, percibiendo apenas un leve gimoteo del Lobo. La lengua rasposa humedeció sus testículos y Harry retiró su mano con lentitud, entregándose a los suaves lengüetazos, sin reprimir los gemidos que estaba emitiendo.

El Lobo más seguro ante la respuesta de su pareja lamió los muslos del chico y jugueteó abiertamente con la erección del moreno, percibiendo el delicioso olor que emitía su pareja entregado ya a sus caricias sin resistencia.

El cuerpo del moreno se arqueaba y se removía deliciosamente entregado a las sensaciones sin inhibiciones, sintiendo un placer inigualable ante la áspera lengua lamiendo sin pudor alguno, sus testículos, su ya dura y goteante erección. Cuando la lengua bajó rozando su entrada Harry jadeó sin pudor alguno y gritó su orgasmo, dejándose caer desmayadamente sobre el lío de mantas.

El Lobo subió lamiendo el estómago y el pecho del moreno limpiando su piel del caliente líquido. Cuando llegó a la altura de su cuello lo lamió tímidamente.

Harry estaba consciente de la erección que rozaba su muslo interior y de la elevada temperatura de su compañero, enredó sus dedos en los mechones blancos, acariciando suavemente.

- Te amo, Draco –susurró mientras abría los ojos encontrándose con la mirada gris oscurecida en ese momento por el deseo. Levantó un poco la cara y besó con suavidad la húmeda nariz, luego siguió recorriendo con sus labios dando besitos por todo el rostro del Lobo que gimoteaba bajo las caricias.

Harry hizo fuerza con su cuerpo apartando un poco al Lobo y así quedar recostados de lado. Acarició el pecho del Lobo, jugueteó en su estómago sin dejar de sonreírle, luego sus largos dedos acariciaron sensualmente la completa erección acunada entre las patas del animal que aulló su placer sin pudor alguno. Harry descendió por el cuerpo del Lobo dando cortos besitos sobre la piel, retiró su mano y lamió sin asco la erección del Lobo que trató de apartarse en seguida.

Toda la parte humana de Draco gritaba que aquello era incorrecto, sobre todo porque Harry aun parecía humano, se veía como cualquier chico pese a sus alas. Trató de huir, pero fue apresado salvajemente por las manos del moreno que tiró de él pegándolo a su cuerpo.

- No vamos a seguir huyendo de esto, Draco, ya no –dijo con la voz ronca –Hispen ha tomado su decisión y este es el juicio final –le susurró en la oreja haciendo que el Lobo se estremeciera totalmente gimoteando excitado –Es hora, Lobo. Vuelve allí y lámeme, por favor –su voz autoritaria terminó en un gimoteo necesitado, mientras se dejaba caer de nuevo entre las mantas abriendo las piernas sin pudor alguno. El lobo obedeció rápidamente, desterrados ya de su cerebro cualquier gimoteo del humano dentro de él. Podría estarle gritando con fuerza, pero el Lobo ya había tomado el control totalmente.

Lamió la entrada unos minutos deslizando su lengua dentro de ella, hasta que los dedos de Harry le apartaron de allí y le guiaron para que lamiera de nuevo la incipiente erección, mientras Harry doblaba más sus rodillas y comenzaba a deslizar uno a uno sus propios dedos preparándose a sí mismo, mientras gemía excitado bajo las osadas caricias de la lengua del Lobo.

Cuando retiró sus dedos estaba más que caliente y sus adormecidos instintos humanos ya no respondían, gruñó visceralmente mientras jalaba la cabeza del lobo instándolo a subir por su cuerpo, cuando la tuvo a su altura lamió el hocico del Lobo gimiendo su excitación. El Lobo gruñó y hundió su hocico en la suave garganta y mordió desgarrando un poco la suave y fina piel, se apartó de Harry gruñendo.

El moreno captó en seguida la tácita orden del macho alfa ordenándole entregarse. Se movió en seguida respondiendo con un pequeño gruñido y se posicionó sobre sus manos y rodillas ofreciéndole su culo al Lobo sin pudor alguno.

El Lobo saltó sobre él cubriendo con su cuerpo el del moreno que llevó su mano hacia atrás, pero el Lobo gruñó, Harry volvió su mano a la posición quedándose quieto ante la orden del alfa. El Lobo comenzó a lamer su nuca y fue bajando lentamente por su espalda, Harry gimió sintiendo como la suavidad del pelaje y la lengua húmeda hacían que cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo palpitara como un dulce pero excitante suplicio ante la calentura que lo consumía totalmente.

Draco descendió finalmente llegando a estar de frente a los carnosos glúteos del chico. Aspiró el aroma de su pareja en celo, era aun más delicioso que cualquier otro aroma que había sentido antes, incluso proveniente de las mismas lobas.

Harry sintió la lengua desde la juntura atrás de su rodilla derecha y subiendo por su muslo hasta lamer completamente su nalga, luego el mismo juego con la otra.

- ¡Oh Draco! –susurró con la voz ronca de deseo.

El Lobo dejó escapar un gruñido excitado y se ubicó frente a la ya dilatada entrada de su pareja y la lamió con gula por todo su contorno y deslizando su lengua simulando pequeñas penetraciones con ella. Los gemidos necesitados y los pequeños gritos de placer del moreno hacían que se le erizara todo el pelaje y la necesidad por hundirse dentro de él fuera dolorosa, pero aun no se decidía a consumarlo.

- Por favor, Draco, hazlo ya, no aguantaré mucho más –medio gritó el moreno. El Lobo retrocedió inmediatamente y contempló la dura erección que se mecía entre las piernas de su pareja dejando escapar abundante líquido preseminal. Le dio una última lamida probando el delicioso líquido que escapaba de la punta y comenzó a posicionarse de nuevo sobre su cuerpo.

El roce de los suaves pelos sobre su piel mientras su alfa se posicionaba lentamente sobre su cuerpo hicieron que Harry lloriqueara de una necesidad que se desbordaba. El macho lo iba cubriendo totalmente como si de una dulce cárcel se tratase, mientras él replegaba lo más que podía sus estorbosas alas, sintió las patas delanteras posicionarse al lado de sus brazos aprisionándolo con fuerza. Como el cuerpo más largo que el suyo se arqueaba un poco para posicionar la erección entre sus nalgas y como su aliento caliente caía sobre su nuca erizándole los vellos, haciendo que temblara de deseo bajo él.

El Lobo aulló en todo su esplendor anunciando su supremacía y su deseo, antes de que Harry colapsara en un nuevo orgasmo se posicionó en su entrada y comenzó a empujar.

El ángel sintió como la punta de la erección se posicionaba y comenzaba a emerger de la vaina penetrándolo sin contemplaciones enfriando así el orgasmo que estaba a punto de alcanzarle y gimoteó bajo él de dolor.

Tomó la carne suave que cubría la base del cuello con sus dientes cual si de un cachorro se tratase para detener el intento de escape que su pareja había anunciado moviendo su cuerpo. Le sintió quedarse quieto de nuevo mientras él no se detenía hasta estar totalmente dentro. Sin esperar a que se acostumbrara comenzó a moverse escuchando los débiles gemidos de dolor del moreno que sin embargo se empujaba contra él impulsado por su celo.

Harry sentía el aliento caliente en su cuello y la suave presión de los dientes sobre su piel, el cuerpo del Lobo moviéndose produciendo que el pelaje se deslizara sobre su piel y el poderoso agarre que las patas traseras y delanteras de su pareja ejercían sobre él. El Lobo le embestía con fuerza y sus penetraciones se hacían cada vez más certeras en su próstata provocando que su excitación retornara poco a poco y que comenzara a nublarse de deseo de nuevo.

El Lobo sintió como su pareja se iba relajando bajo él y como sus gemidos cambiaban sustancialmente, le dejó libre ya seguro que no intentaría escapar de nuevo de él y comenzó a empujarse cada vez con más fuerza y en forma más certera contra el punto de deseo de su sumiso. Los gemidos comenzaron a crecer y unos pequeños gritos a escapar de los labios rojos que tanto le fascinaban. Él mismo comenzó a relajarse y dejar salir sus instintos sin pudor alguno montando ya a su pareja sin cuidado ni inhibición alguna. Comenzó a lamer la suave y tierna carne, que sabía deliciosa con aquella fina capa de sal producida por el sudor de la excitación del cuerpo que tenía bajo él. Cuando su lengua lamió la mejilla el chico moreno volteó su cara y sus lenguas hicieron contacto, ambos gimieron con algo más que deseo. Era el delicioso sentimiento de saberse amado, de ser aceptado como tal cual se era, de la entrega confiada y de la posesión bestial consumadas, pero ampliamente deseadas por ambos, pero no por el simple celo, sino por el amor que había nacido entre ambos.

Harry cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a empujarse contra esa erección que le destrozaba pero que lo estaba llevando rápidamente a la cima del placer, gritando su deseo y su calentura.

- Oh, Draco, joder –gritó cuando el Lobo hizo más fuerte el agarre con sus patas delanteras aplastando un poco las sensibles alas causándole un poco más de dolor y empujándose salvajemente dentro de él mientras aullaba con fuerza.

Draco cerró sus ojos tratando de retener la sensación del orgasmo que se aproximaba a pasos agigantados por la caliente respuesta de su pareja a sus penetraciones. Sabía que eran demasiado fuertes y profundas para un simple chico humano, pero el Ángel parecía resistirlas y desearlas desmedidamente, pero él bien sabía que debía llevarlo pronto al orgasmo antes que se desatara el suyo lastimándolo.

Comenzó a lamer la sensible carne que temblaba bajo sus caricias, gruñendo suavemente en su oreja de vez en cuando, le encantaba como se estremecía el cuerpo sudoroso bajo él, como se entregaba a cada caricia correspondiendo con sus gemidos, con su nombre susurrado o gritado. Era completamente delicioso.

- Draco, mi Lobo –gimió Harry con una voz que apenas parecía ser la suya –Merlín, Draco yo…

El Lobo sintió convulsionar a su pareja debajo de él y se quedó quieto sintiendo anhelante las contracciones de la estrecha cavidad contra su dura erección, los gemidos mientras se liberaba y aspirando el penetrante y dulce aroma del semen de su pareja que le excitaba más allá de toda comprensión lógica.

Se sorprendió cuando su pareja se mantuvo firme bajo él a pesar del fuerte orgasmo que le había alcanzado, le escuchaba tratando de regularizar su respiración y tratando de ahogar los gemidos que aun se le escapaban, el relajamiento de sus miembros por la tensión expulsada.

Empezó a retirarse de su entrada pero el fuerte grito del moreno lo detuvo haciéndolo temblar.

- ¡No! No te salgas, maldito Lobo o te mataré –un gruñido ronco y fiero hizo que el Lobo agachara las orejas y gimoteara débilmente en desacuerdo –Quiero que acabes dentro, quiero tu semen dentro de mí, ¿me has escuchado?

El Lobo sin más dudas se posicionó de nuevo brutalmente dentro del Ángel y empezó a montárselo sin restricciones. Harry se mordió los labios un segundo antes de dejar escapar unos gimoteos excitados sumergido aun en el orgasmo.

Sintió la respiración caliente en su cuello por espacios más cortos de tiempo y como la punta de la erección del Lobo comenzaba a abrir el nudo, jadeó un poco asustado, pero todo eso ya lo había considerado durante largo tiempo, no tenía miedo del dolor, solo quería complacer a su pareja.

El nudo se iba abriendo lenta pero inexorablemente y Harry dejó escapar algunos gemidos excitados y doloridos al sentirlo golpear contra su próstata, eso era muy caliente hasta que el nudo se abrió completamente preparándose para dejar escapar la simiente del Lobo.

Sintió el dolorido grito de su pareja y como el cuerpo convulsionaba esta vez de dolor, pero ya era demasiado tarde para echar pie atrás y siguió empujándose dentro de él pese al dolor que manifestaba su pareja ante el golpe y la fricción que causaba en las paredes de su entrada. El dolor manifiesto y el abundante sudor que comenzaba a bañar la piel de su pareja le hicieron cerrar los ojos y solo concentrarse en su liberación. Le embistió con más fuerza.

Harry soportaba a duras penas lo que estaba sintiendo, pero su resolución le hacían mantenerse firme, quería que su pareja sintiera tanto placer como el que le había hecho sentir. De pronto el aullido del Lobo hizo que su mente aislara el dolor para sentir la gloriosa sensación de su interior siendo llenado por los chorros calientes que inundaron su entrada y comenzaban a deslizarse por sus muslos, mientras el Lobo seguía aullando su orgasmo y su posesión.

Gimió de gusto ante la declaración del macho alfa de que era suyo por derecho y para siempre, ya que los lobos solo tenían una pareja de por vida. Se sintió completamente satisfecho y complacido mientras el Lobo dejaba caer su cuerpo exhausto sobre él aplastándolo contra las pila de mantas.

- Te amo, Draco –le susurró y el Lobo le lamió la nuca con cierta pereza. Harry sacó su mano de debajo de su cuerpo para buscar la varita y echar un hechizo de limpieza, pero el Lobo gruñó amenazadoramente antes de apresarla con sus dientes, el ángel la detuvo en seguida y se quedó quieto bajo el Lobo esperando alguna señal de que el lobo estaba satisfecho con él. Además sabía que mientras tanto el Lobo como él estaban pegados técnicamente hasta que no decreciera el nudo. A la mente racional de Harry acudieron las imágenes infantiles de cuando los perros estaban en celo y se apareaban, se ruborizó un tanto pensando que había gemido bajo el Lobo como una perra en celo. Pero unas lamidas en su mejilla hicieron que sus dudas desaparecieran y sonrió abiertamente.

- Fue fabuloso –dijo ante la preocupación del Lobo de haberle hecho daño. El Lobo gruñó su disconformidad y Harry volteó como pudo la cabeza, se sentía enfadado – ¿Qué? ¿No estuve a la altura de las perras que has visto? –intentó salirse de debajo de él, pero el Lobo volvió a gruñir posesivamente y le lamió la nuca y la garganta donde sus dientes le habían herido, gimoteó un poco. Harry relajó su cuerpo nuevamente –No empieces con tus remilgos humanos, Lobo. Hispen está jodidamente satisfecho de haber sido follado y llenado por ti, no me arruines el momento con estupideces de clases inferiores –dijo Harry recostando su cuerpo desmayadamente sobre las pieles y moviendo su mano para acariciar el flanco de la pata trasera del Lobo –Si pudiera me quedaría así para siempre –dijo soñadoramente.

El Lobo gruñó burlescamente y movió sus caderas dando una pequeña embestida.

- Mmm… Deliciosamente satisfecho –dijo como en respuesta a una pregunta silenciosa expresada por el Lobo.

Harry se sentía medio adormecido ya cuando sintió resbalar la erección de su compañero fuera de su entrada, iba a acomodarse sobre las mantas para dormir cuando el Lobo gruñó instándolo nuevamente a ponerse sobre sus manos y rodillas. El Ángel le miró ligeramente aturdido pero obedeció en seguida, no podía negarse ya a los deseos de su dueño.

Sintió la lengua del Lobo recorriendo sus muslos y cerró los ojos ante el placer de su Lobo lamiéndolo y limpiándolo con su propia lengua, demostrándole así sus cuidados. Se dejó hacer en silencio y sin resistirse, sintiendo la lengua del Lobo explorar su intimidad, luego subir por su espalda y lamer su cuello gruñendo suavemente. Harry se dejó caer en las mantas de espaldas y abrió sus piernas bajo Draco, mientras este empezaba su recorrido por su garganta y su pecho hasta llegar de nuevo a su pene semi erecto, sintió el rubor subir a sus mejillas ante su propio deseo expuesto otra vez.

Draco pensó vagamente en como los lobos se apartaban de su pareja nada más consumado el acto, pero demonios, éste que estaba frente a él era su pareja y sentía la necesidad de compensarlo por haber soportado su orgasmo y haberse entregado a él de aquella maravillosa forma.

El Lobo pasó por alto la erección del moreno y lamió sus muslos delicadamente logrando unos nuevos gemidos, Draco se sintió satisfecho de poder compensar el dolor causado y encontrar una forma de agradecerle a su pareja el estar a la altura de sus deseos.

Hundió su nariz jugueteando con los testículos del moreno, mientras lamía su entrada una vez más, el gemido ronco hizo que el Lobo gruñera juguetonamente y alzara la cabeza para ver el cuerpo del chico arquearse, sus mejillas arreboladas y sus ojos cerrados disfrutando las sensaciones.

Lamió la erección del chico una y otra vez, a veces con pasmosa lentitud y otras con fuerza y rapidez, provocando una serie de gemidos en el Ángel que le instaban a complacerlo totalmente.

Cuando gimió ronca y guturalmente su nuevo orgasmo, Draco aulló en complacencia y lamió el estómago del moreno y su pecho, se recostó sobre él frotando su cabeza contra la barbilla del chico, Harry levantó las manos acariciando el pelaje del lomo del Lobo con ternura y cansancio.

- Eres un idiota, ¿cómo me haces correrme tres veces seguidas? Mañana no podré moverme de la cama –dijo en tono enfadado pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el cuerpo del Lobo se estremeció como si lo sacudiera una risa –Quítate de encima, pesas una tonelada y me estás sofocando.

Draco se movió de encima y se recostó al lado del moreno, Harry pasó su brazo bajo el torso del Lobo atrayéndolo hacia él y se puso de lado recostando la cabeza de Draco sobre su pecho y los arropó a ambos con sus alas cubriendo su desnudez.

- Te amo Draco, nunca me voy a cansar de repetirlo –le susurró apretando más las alas en torno a sus cuerpos satisfechos.

Draco le lamió el pecho y se arrebujó más contra el moreno, poco después ambos dormían placidamente, no fueron conscientes del enorme resplandor plateado que los envolvió y que escapó por la entrada de la cueva iluminando la noche como si fuera de día muchos kilómetros a la redonda.

Severus corrió sin pudor alguno hacia el Centauro a pesar de solo estar vestido con su pijama y con los pies descalzos. Hagrid, parado al lado de la Criatura Mágica dejó caer la mandíbula al verlo de esa guisa pero tampoco hizo comentario alguno.

- ¿Qué fue ese resplandor? Todo el Castillo está en estado de alerta –jadeó el profesor.

- Tus malditos chicos –se quejó el Centauro exasperado –Han interrumpido el apareo de todo el bosque con su… Olvídalo. Hispen ha decidido y ha emitido su juicio final, se han apareado esta noche.

- ¿Lo hicieron? –preguntó Severus abriendo los ojos como platos y sonrojándose como colegial pillado en falta.

- Si, su maldito olor se esparció por el Bosque y sus gemidos y aullidos podían escucharse por donde el viento pasara llevándolo en sus movimientos. Tuvimos bastante trabajo dominando a nuestros adolescentes en pleno descontrol hormonal –el Centauro fulminó con la mirada a Severus y éste contuvo la risa al darse cuenta que al centauro se le había olvidado hablar de sus malditas estrellas y conjunciones de planetas. Una leve y disimulada mirada al interior de sus patas le hizo sonrojarse pero aumentó su hilaridad, mientras el pobre Hagrid que se había atorado con su propia saliva seguía tosiendo en busca de aire.

- Ya veo… ¿Eh? ¿Mis disculpas? –preguntó tratando de ser amable, pues aun tenían que ir en busca de los chicos.

El Centauro bufó sonoramente y miró hacia las estrellas que iban desapareciendo poco a poco con los primeros rayos de sol. Luego volvió su mirada hacia Severus.

- Sígueme.

Los dos hombres se miraron dejando escapar el aire que estaban reteniendo y se sonrieron, iban a ver el resultado de la maldita profecía y esperaban de todo corazón que la maldita bruja no se hubiese equivocado.

Siguieron al Centauro hacia el interior del Bosque Prohibido, Severus pronto tuvo que conjurar unos zapatos y transformar un montón de hojas en una capa al sentir la brisa helada de la mañana.

Tras largos minutos en silencio Firenze suspiró dramáticamente y su voz se escuchó ya más normal.

- Tus chicos deberán volver cada año para la época de apareamiento, cuando sus formas humanas desaparecerán momentáneamente y sus Criaturas Mágicas emergerán para renovar el pacto entre El Ángel y el Lobo Blanco.

- ¿Los van a tener que soportar otra vez? –preguntó medio burlón el profesor de Pociones. Firenze lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Será algo a lo que tendremos que adaptarnos, después de todo ellos ya son parte de nosotros –dijo el Centauro y apartó su mirada clavándola en el camino que iba abriendo a su paso.

Cuando se detuvieron frente a la cueva, Severus y Hagrid se miraron indecisos.

Había llegado la hora de la verdad. Firenze ya les había dado algunas esperanzas pero quería comprobarlo por sí mismo.

- ¿Les has visto?

- No nos hemos atrevido a entrar –dijo Firenze –Es su intimidad y nosotros respetamos eso, pero tú puedes hacerlo ya que les has visto desde que eran cachorros.

- ¿Me acompañas? –dijo girándose hacía Hagrid que negó vehementemente.

- No me atrevo, ¿y si están muertos? –dijo con voz temblorosa.

- Uh, no digas eso, ellos estarán bien sea como sea –le miró con rabia –No importa si ambos se han convertido en algo peor, ¿de acuerdo?

El guarda bosques asintió nervioso.

Severus caminó con paso firme hasta la entrada de la cueva, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y entró con paso sigiloso para no asustar a los chicos, sabía que las Criaturas Mágicas protegían en exceso su lugar de apareamiento.

Las antorchas estaban encendidas así que Severus no tuvo problemas para examinar la cueva, estaba limpia y ordenada, avanzó un poco más y se detuvo impresionado ante la belleza del cuadro que se presentaba ante él. Tragó saliva pensando que ese instante se quedaría grabado en su mente por siempre.

La rubia cabeza de su ahijado descansaba sobre el pecho del moreno que lo tenía abrazado protectoramente y apoyada su barbilla en la coronilla de la misma. Ambos dormían placidamente con una sonrisa tranquila en sus rostros, mientras sus cuerpos que se adivinaban desnudos descansaban bajo un montón de plumas negras y blancas que volaban a su alrededor por la brisa de la mañana.

El Ángel había desparecido y Draco había vuelto a ser humano, tal como uno podía adivinar de la Profecía. Dio un par de pasos acercándose más a ellos para poder despertarles y abrazar a su muchacho.

Pero al contemplar sus rostros tranquilos y sus sonrisas pacíficas comprendió que necesitarían un tiempo a solas para hablar de lo que habían vivido y de lo que sentían. Ya habría tiempo de abrazos y de encuentros. Ese momento seguía perteneciendo solo a ellos dos.

Se volvió en redondo y caminó hacia la salida sin hacer ruido. Al salir se encontró la mirada del centauro y la del guarda bosques clavadas en él con cierta ansiedad.

- Están bien –dijo tan solo –Ya son humanos ambos –detuvo el avance que Hagrid quiso hacer levantando su mano –Es mejor dejarles solos ahora, seguro necesitarán hablar.

- Claro –asintió Hagrid rápidamente y apretó su abrigo nerviosamente.

- Si los ves más tarde diles que les esperamos en el Castillo –dijo hacia el centauro que solo asintió y se dio la vuelta parea marcharse –Y Firenze –el profesor le miró a los ojos cuando se detuvo –Gracias por velar por ellos.

- No es nada, humano, ellos son parte de nosotros.

Severus le vio marchar perdiéndose por el follaje. Severus le echó otra mirada a la entrada de la cueva.

- Vamos a desayunar, tengo hambre.

Dentro de la cueva un par de ojos se contemplaban enamorados y asombrados. Unos cuantos besos compartidos y un par de nombres suspirados casi en susurros.

- Hispen.

- Mi Lobo Blanco.


End file.
